Sniper
by DevilDog USMC
Summary: This is the story of a Marine Lt. His name is Joseph Spencer. The story is his journal. The majority of the story takes place in North Korea. There is a sequel to this story if I get enough reviews!


SNIPER

February 7 2024

Hello journal. My name is Joseph Spencer. I'm 24 and a Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps. I just finished my 5th tour of duty as a sniper in my Force Recon unit.

In my 5 tours I have killed 250 people. It doesn't affect me anymore. Anyway my dog woke me up this morning with my phone in his mouth. He always does this and I swear he does this just to annoy me. So I picked up the phone and low and behold its Snippy.

Hearing his name brought back memories. Last time I saw him I was leaving the base and well you know what happened. "Morning man, it's been a while but the marines have a mission for us. It involves those Marines that were captured and since we were the last ones to see them we get the pleasure of going on a special mission and we are taking those boys back home." "Alright snippy let's go save our boys."

March 26 2020

It was my first mission out as a sniper. Snippy was my spotter. We were told to assist in assassination of the leader of the Vera Cartel. Javier Vera was a dangerous man ad the only reason I was picked for this mission was because I could hit a target from the farthest away.

We were supposed to provide overwatch while another team went in. Then the crap hit the fan and the Marines were killed. Snippy was yelling at me telling me it was time to go. I didn't listen and soon enough Javier Vera was in my crosshairs.

I felt the rush. I completely controlled his fate, wether he lived or died. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the trigger. BANG! He dropped like a sack of bricks. Now it was time to go.

Later I learned that the Marines were captured. All except the team commander. He was tortured to death on camera. That video was then sent in to the CIA. Now here is the weird part. This cartel had links in NORTH KOREA! Why on Earth would they do that is beyond me. Anyway the Marines were transferred to a new POW camp in NK. (NK=North Korea)

March 7 2024

We were dropped about 60 miles into North Korea. It was burning hot. No wonder they hide in tunnels. As we were walking I saw a man running our way.

He was holding an AK-47. I raised my rifle and shouted to him to stop but he fired and so did we. We won. We checked him and found that he was a high ranking Korean militia man. Jeez it felt good to be back in action.

March 26 2024

Snippy's hit and has just been evacuated to the nearest base. Now I'm all alone. Things just keep getting better. I'm starting to feel like I'm not going to make it so if anyone finds this journal please know that I went out fighting. Wow what a happy thought on my birthday.

April 3 2024

Today I found the marines. I radioed the base but it might take a while to get to them.

April 10 2024

I tired of waiting so I'm going to try to save some of them if not all of them. If anyone finds this journal , American or not, please send it to the base.

April 11 2024

I got them out! I had ran down into the base and took out their sentries. Then I slung my rifle and took out my silenced pistol and snuck to where they were being held. Their names are Cpl. Josh Green, Cpl. Pierce Mcallen, 2Lt. Austin Harper, Sgt. Morgan James, and then Pvt. Gary Allen. They were relieved to find out who I was so they gladly came along. Now the problem is how are going to get home. We don't have a map, a compass, or a radio. Well I did have those things but I lost those things when I was crossing a river. So let's take inventory shall we.

RIFLES

308 Remington Bravo 51 30 rounds

Sig Saur 226 36 rounds

TOOLS

KABAR combat knife and sheath

550 cord 300 yards!

Ruck sack

FOOD

wild game and plants

April 15 2024

We crossed into South Korea so we are getting closer to our base and to our families. Our luck is holding out because we haven't had any firefights since the rescue. We had a few minor skirmishes so the guys have AK-47 and a butt load of ammo. Green broke his nose when he tripped over a rock face planted. That boosted our moral so we pushed on.

April 16 2024

A storm is coming so we are going to take shelter and eat this big catfish that Allen shot this morning.

April 26 2024

It's been a while since I wrote but I have a good reason for it... I got shot. It's ok it was threw and threw. Not pretty. This is what happened we saw a small abandoned camp with bowls of rice on a table. It looked like they left in a hurry so we went in and a major firefight erupted. We were ambushed by a North Korean squad who were just doing a routine check when we walked in and the rest is history.

May 4 2024

Today we decided, since our lives are in each others hands, to get to know each other. So it turns out that Green was about to go to Harvard when he was drafted to the marines. McAllen is a collage dropout who's parents were never around. He is from New York and enlisted in the marines just because he felt like it. Harper is a marine turned Navy SEAL and was captured three weeks before I rescued them. He went to ROTC collage at Oregon State! As it turns out I dated his sister (Amanda) during collage. Good times. James always wanted to be a marine so when the war came up he figured he'd just enlist. He was the top of his class during training so he worked his way up to Sgt. pretty fast. I told him I sing sometimes so he wanted to see if I was good. So I sang a song and the whole group laughed and teased me. Anyway James' dad is a music producer in Nashville so he said that if I get him home he can get his dad to get me a record deal. Finally Allen was a store clerk who was drafted and was considering running away but now that he's a marine he wishes he ran away. By the way he looks when he is in a firefight and by the way he fights I can tell he loves it. I have a great bunch of guys here and I think we are going to be just fine.

May 20 2024

We found a radio. It was at an old NKA camp. We can get our military channels but we can't send out a message. This came as a shock to us but my disappearance and our campaign through this sorry land has made the news. Snippy was on the radio talking about the (now declassified) mission we were on and how he knows that I am out here giving them hell. He also says that there is a girl out there who wishes that I'm ok. This made the boys go wild. They teased me about that for the rest of the day. McAllen wanted to know who it was. So Harper said that it was probably Amanda. She apparently is madly in love with me. If I come home maybe I'll go out with her again. Anyway America is predicted to win the war. What great news.

May 30 2024

We have a nickname! Our little group is called "The Hell Hounds." And my nickname back home is Rambo 2. I personally think I could take old Rambo but whatever. I'm calling the guys my pack. They all complain that I'm getting all of the attention and thats true so I say that I'll thank them for their help when I get my medals. That won me a bunch of moans and groans. I think Harper misses Amanda.

June 3 2024

I feel that we are getting closer to a base. The trouble is I don't know if it is friendly or not.

June 3 2024 8:30 p.m

I was right we are close to a base but it isn't friendly. I know because I can see it from our hilltop. I wish I know what to do but I don't. There are NKA everywhere and if we try to move away we always have to go back because we can't move without bumping into them. Sometimes I hate this job.

June 4 2024

I HATE THESE FREAKING NKA!

I sent McAllen out for some recon to see if there was a way we could sneak away. He left and after about 40 seconds we heard him scream. He thought he was all clear so he stood up and fell on punji sticks. Half an hour later we saw two NKA guys carrying away his bloody body. I just lost it. I grabbed my KABAR and stabbed one in the heart, took it out, and threw it into the other's back. There wasn't any noise. The small one had an American military radio so I grabbed it and called in. As soon as I got hold of someone I told him who I was and where I think I am. God I wish I didn't send McAllen to recon.

June 5 6:30A.M 2024

We took McAllen with us and left that area all together. With that radio I took navigating is easy and we can all talk to someone outside our group. Harper got to send out a message to his sister. Well that's a happy ending.

June 5 6:30P.M 2024

We're going home! We're going home! God I can't wait until I'm out of this swamp. I'm not wanting to face all of the media, the interviews, the pity, the questions, and explaining to McAllen's friends about how much of a hero he was and why it was my fault he died. That's something that will haunt me until I die. It was all my fault. On the other hand its great to go home.

June 6 2024 3:00AM

The chopper is here. I look like hammered crap. How long have I been out here. It feels like years but it's probably been about 3 months. Maybe 4. I haven't seen a girl since I left. I really need to get out of this swamp. In my 5 tours I have killed 453 people.


End file.
